


На поиски Картью

by ilera



Category: The Wrecker - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Нейрс поехал с Доддом в Англию, Нейрс стал компаньоном Додда, а не Пинкертона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Додд решает найти Картью и приглашает с собой Нейрса. Однако Бэллерса им опередить не удается.
Relationships: Loudon Dodd/Captain Nares





	1. Сладкий чай

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пропущенная сцена из главы XII. АУ: Нейрс стал компаньоном Додда, а не Пинкертона.

Шторм все не прекращался, и меня удивляло, что наша шхуна до сих пор на плаву. Ужас сковал мои члены так, что я не мог подняться с койки, даже если бы захотел. В эти дни я видел только двоих — до странности радостного Джонсона и мрачного Нейрса: первый быстро засыпал и просыпался ровно через два часа, чтобы сменить Нейрса у штурвала, а тот спускался в каюту, но в отличие от своего помощника не ел и не спал.

Сегодня вечером я тоже не мог заснуть и, в общем-то, понимал состояние капитана. Только следующие два часа я буду все так же лежать на койке, а Нейрс возобновит борьбу со стихией. Как он еще не свалился от переутомления, было для меня загадкой. Ответ я узнал чуть позже.

При его появлении в каюте я приподнялся на локтях, но он попросил меня лечь обратно. В то время я еще не знал, что он способен проявлять заботу, ибо видел в нем больше капитана, нежели человека. Я считал, что он просто опустил формальности перед лицом смертельной опасности, и лишь потом осознал, что беспокоило его мое здоровье. Моя койка раскачивалась, словно лист на ветру, и я давно оказался бы на полу, не сдерживай ее с одной стороны стол, а с другой — стена. Разумеется, все тело было в синяках от нескончаемых ударов, но лучше так, чем сломанная рука или ребро. Нейрс все еще считал меня городским хлыщом, пасующим перед трудностями, и серьезно полагал, что без его присмотра со мной случится что-нибудь непоправимое. Я и правда впервые надолго вышел в море, но в целом неплохо переносил путешествие, по крайней мере, морская болезнь меня не мучила.

— Ничего новенького, мистер Додд, — сказал Нейрс, усаживаясь на рундук. — Ложитесь-ка спать и не волнуйтесь.  
Он сунул в рот сигару и уставился на качающуюся лампу. Сегодня он выглядел особенно торжественно, будто знал, что все закончится хорошо. Как я ошибался!  
— Значит, вы уверены, что худшее позади? — слабым от облегчения голосом спросил я.  
— На море ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, мистер Додд, — назидательно ответил Нейрс. — Мы либо доплывем до вашего острова, либо нет — третьего не дано. Барометр неуклонно падает. Не советую вам выходить на палубу.  
Я кивнул, хотя Нейрс продолжал смотреть в сторону и не мог меня видеть.

Прошло около получаса. Сквозь дым я не различал лица Нейрса, но знал, что он не спит. Неизвестность пугала меня больше, чем смерть, и я знал только один способ заглушить страх.  
— Джонсон, кажется, опытный моряк, — произнес я, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать.  
— Да.  
— Он умело ведет шхуну сквозь огромные волны.  
— Хм...  
— Вы могли бы продлить вахту с двух до четырех часов.  
Это было ошибкой. Нейрс не любил, когда ему указывали, что делать, даже в мягкой форме. Он повернулся, вытащил изо рта сигару и уставился на меня в упор. Даже сквозь дым я видел, как сверкают его глаза. Через мгновение его приподнятые в ярости плечи опустились и, прорычав что-то нечленораздельное, он насколько мог терпеливо произнес:  
— Джонсон не удержит внимание так долго, а меньше двух часов отдыхать не имеет смысла. Вам тоже стоит поспать, мистер Додд.  
— А если это последняя ночь в моей жизни? — возразил я.  
— Тем более. Ничего не изменишь, — с обычной для моряков верой в судьбу ответил Нейрс, затем неожиданно добавил: — Как ваша голова?  
— Моя голова? — удивился я.  
— Вас не... крутит?  
— Не больше, чем вас, — рассмеялся я.  
Нейрс промолчал. Возможно, он подумал, будто я так обессилел, что тело неспособно даже на рвотные спазмы. Гораздо позже, не через день и не через два, он признал, что мой организм столь же вынослив, как и его, а в упрямстве он мне проигрывает.  
— Почему вы сами не приляжете? — вновь нарушил я молчание.  
В другое время я бы не осмелился задать столь личный вопрос, однако напряжение требовало выхода хотя бы через разговор. Нейрс ответил не сразу:  
— Нет необходимости. Табак меня отвлекает.  
— Вы просто зверь, — принужденно рассмеялся я и проглотил готовые сорваться с языка дальнейшие сравнения, сказав вместо этого: — Джонсону до вас далеко.  
Нейрс, казалось, был доволен, чего я никак не ожидал. Люди привыкли считать себя высшей расой и обижались, когда их опускали до животных, однако капитан явно не придерживался общепринятого мнения. Этот комплимент или, может, какой-то внутренний порыв побудили Нейрса придвинуться к моей койке и предложить сладкого чаю.  
— Поможет, — кратко пояснил он, не уточняя, в чем.  
Я сел и, перекинув ноги через край, готов был соскочить на пол, когда Нейрс остановил меня взмахом руки:  
— Не вставайте, если не хотите намокнуть.  
Взглянув вниз, я прикинул, что воды на полу примерно по щиколотку — задраенный люк все равно пропускал ее. Нейрс встал и отошел к полкам, где у нас хранился сахар и прочие, на мой взгляд, предметы первой необходимости.  
— Не утруждайтесь, — сказал было я, но Нейрс продолжал неторопливо заниматься чаем.  
В конце концов, он протянул мне жестяную кружку, уселся на рундук и зажег потухшую сигару. Еще никогда чай не казался мне таким вкусным, как тем вечером — приправленный табачным дымом и солеными брызгами. Он меня успокоил и вернул мыслями на грешную землю. Наблюдая за моим лицом, Нейрс удовлетворенно кивнул:  
— Теперь-то вы сможете заснуть, мистер Додд.  
Веки у меня и правда начали слипаться.

На какое-то время я забылся, потому что, когда вновь открыл глаза, кружки в моих руках уже не было, а сигара Нейрса заметно уменьшилась. Разбудил меня особо сильный удар о стену, к тому же я умудрился отлежать руку. Нейрс заметил, что я проснулся, и пробормотал: "Проклятая погода", будто речь шла не о шторме, а об обычном дожде. Я вновь закрыл глаза и через несколько минут услышал, как Нейрс встает и поднимается наверх. Потом появился Джонсон и завалился на свою койку, начав храпеть еще до того, как коснулся изголовья. Неожиданно мне захотелось, чтобы вахта капитана поскорее закончилась, и он вновь составил мне компанию. При нем было спокойнее.

Как-то Нейрс рассказал мне, что это была самая счастливая ночь в его жизни.  
— Почему? — удивился я.  
Он объяснил, что пребывание между жизнью и смертью всегда добавляет остроты ощущениям.  
— Но ведь вы не в первый и не в последний раз попали в шторм, — возразил я.  
Тогда Нейрс положил руку мне на плечо и признался, слегка краснея:  
— Это был первый шторм, который я провел не в одиночестве.  
Я был несказанно доволен таким ответом и тут же дал это понять, сжав его ладонь. Теперь, когда мы оставили позади все недомолвки и стали близкими друзьями, я мог без стеснения предложить ему разделить со мной койку. Но только не в шторм, когда Нейрс все так же отстаивал двухчасовую вахту у штурвала, а потом курил в каюте, глядя на меня сквозь табачный дым, и улыбался.


	2. На поиски Картью

_В тот же вечер я пригласил Нейрса пообедать со мной. Его загорелое лицо, его своеобразная речь живо вызвали в памяти дни, такие далекие, и в то же время недавние. Мне казалось, что сквозь музыку оркестра и позвякиванье посуды я слышу песню пенного прибоя и крики чаек на острове Мидуэй. Ссадины на наших руках еще не зажили, а мы сидели в роскошном зале ресторана, ели устриц и пили замороженное шампанское._  
(с) Р.Л. Стивенсон "Потерпевшие кораблекрушение", глава XIX

  
Как и следовало ожидать, начали мы с общих воспоминаний, а затем Нейрс упомянул то дело, о котором я сам хотел с ним поговорить. Оказалось, мы так спешно расстались по прибытии во Фриско, что я упустил Бэллерса или, вернее, он упустил меня. Грязный крючкотвор пытался разузнать о результатах нашей поездки, но Нейрс, конечно, ничего ему не рассказал. Однако вопросы Бэллерса дали Нейрсу понять, что тому многое известно.  
— Странно, что Бэллерс до меня еще не добрался, — заметил я. — Решил, наверное, что вы более легкая добыча.  
— Может, и так, мистер Додд, а может, вы не дали ему этого шанса. Ведь последние дни вы были очень заняты и подолгу не задерживались на одном месте?  
— В "Паллас" я заселился только сегодня и тут же пригласил вас на ужин, — кивнул я.  
— Тогда ожидайте его в ближайшее время, — предупредил Нейрс. — Этот человек ни перед чем не остановится и, хотя лично вам ничто не грозит, опасайтесь его.  
— Пусть только попробует сунуться сюда! Не думал, что скажу такое, но мне жаль Картью. Вряд ли он знает, что за ним охотится этот шантажист. По правде сказать, именно это я хотел с вами обсудить.  
— Слушаю.  
— Я не смогу спокойно заснуть, пока такие, как Бэллерс, угрожают таким, как мы. Ведь утаи я прибыль от кредиторов, он бы и за меня взялся.  
— Вы хотите предупредить Картью? — догадался Нейрс.  
— Это меньшее, что я могу для него сделать. Однако мной больше руководит любопытство, нежели жалость. Мы с Джимом обанкротились из-за истории с "Летящим по ветру", и я имею право хотя бы узнать, что же случилось на самом деле. Я хочу его найти, Нейрс.  
— Я догадывался, что просто так вы это не оставите, мистер Додд, иначе вы были бы не вы. Что ж, желаю вам удачи.  
— Как? — вскричал я. — Вы не собираетесь составить мне компанию? До вашего отплытия еще три месяца, и во Фриско вас ничто, насколько мне известно, не держит.  
— Так-то оно так, но без меня у вас получится ловчее.  
— Чепуха, вы всегда мне помогали. Разве мы не друзья?  
— Я несколько раз это говорил и скажу еще, если необходимо, — возмутился Нейрс. — Такими вещами не шутят и, предлагая вам руку, я предложил свою дружбу.  
— Тогда едемте вместе.  
— Если вы настаиваете...  
— Твердо и безоговорочно.  
— ...то я принимаю ваше предложение. У меня такое чувство, будто наши приключения только начинаются.  
Мы кивнули друг другу и перешли к непосредственному обсуждению планов по поиску Картью.

Уже на следующий день меня навестил Бэллерс. Он оказался наглее, чем я ожидал, и с порога принялся мне угрожать, считая, что я замешан в афере с потерпевшим крушение кораблем. Нейрс посоветовал выведать у него как можно больше информации, однако Бэллерс ничего интересного не сообщил. Ему каким-то образом стало известно имя Картью, но местонахождение того он не знал. Я выгнал его из номера и послал записку Нейрсу, где вкратце рассказал о визите Бэллерса. 

Дальнейшие события заставили нас поторопиться с отъездом. Бэллерс узнал адрес Картью у лейтенанта Сибрайта, у которого, на мой взгляд, мозгов было непростительно мало, а самоуверенности недопустимо много. Посетив несколько мест, я заехал к Нейрсу и обо всем ему сообщил.  
— Думаете, Бэллерс к нему поедет? — спросил Нейрс, крутя в пальцах незажженную сигару.  
— Не сомневаюсь в этом. Я уже был в его конторе и узнал, что он отбыл в Нью-Йорк. Готовы ли вы к немедленному отъезду?  
— Нужно еще приобрести билеты на пароход.  
— Я взял на себя смелость купить два.  
— Что ж, мистер Додд, — ответил верный Нейрс, — если вы готовы, то готов и я. Завтра утром я буду в полном вашем распоряжении.  
Вечером я написал Джиму письмо, где с грустью сообщал, что нам вновь придется на некоторое время расстаться, затем черкнул пару строк доктору Эркварту, предупредив его о грозящей Картью опасности. 

Надо же было такому случиться, что на "Городе Денвере" мы оказались вместе с Бэллерсом! Нейрс ничем не выдал своего удивления, пробормотав, что этого следовало ожидать — пароходы из Нью-Йорка в Европу отходят не так часто. Я оставил друга в его каюте и отправился гулять по палубе, желая незаметно понаблюдать за Бэллерсом. Я думал, что моя уловка с газетой сработала, но вечером Бэллерс сам ко мне подошел. Встреча была короткой — больше обмен репликами, чем разговор, — но тем не менее взволновала меня. Я жаждал поделиться новостями с Нейрсом и уже через несколько минут стучал в его каюту.  
— Значит, Бэллерс не теряет надежды войти к вам в долю? — резюмировал Нейрс. — Я не удивлен.  
Мы стали думать, как лучше себя с ним вести: избегать или, наоборот, пытаться отговорить от преследования Картью. Нейрс полагал, что нужно держаться от него подальше, я же на что-то еще рассчитывал, ибо в человеке, который укрывал пледом старушку и помогал детям, должно быть и хорошее. Поэтому я не возражал, если Бэллерс хотел со мной заговорить, а в скором времени увлекся и стал заговаривать с ним сам. Дело в том, что он любил чтение, особенно поэзию, и такая интеллигентность не сочеталась у меня с образом грязного шантажиста. Он расспрашивал меня о романах, которые ему не довелось прочесть, и искренне сочувствовал героям. Особенно горячо обсуждали мы Фауста. Бэллерс был противником любовных страстей, которые считал неприличными, и почему-то приравнивал к ним сделку с дьяволом. По его мнению, Фауст заключил эту сделку из-за любви к знаниям, что совсем его не оправдывало, ибо любая страсть от лукавого. Я попытался было объяснить разницу между искусством и моралью, но Бэллерс и слушать меня не хотел. Этим вечером, как и в другие дни, я зашел перед сном к Нейрсу и со смущением рассказал, что мое мнение о шантажисте изменилось в лучшую сторону. Он только спросил, говорил ли я с ним о Картью, и я признался, что нет.  
— Вы все еще по разные стороны баррикад, — заметил Нейрс, — хотя и сошлись на любви к книгам. Возможно, теперь будет легче завести разговор на интересующую вас тему.  
Однако стоило мне упомянуть общую цель нашей поездки в Англию (на что я не решился бы без поддержки Нейрса), как Бэллерс сказал, что не изменил своих намерений, если я не изменил своих. Я вспылил и ответил, что не собираюсь сотрудничать с таким крючкотвором, как он, и ограбить несчастного Картью не позволю.  
— Очень жаль, мистер Додд, — вздохнул Бэллерс. — А я уже решил, что мы стали друзьями.  
Я не нашелся с ответом и ретировался в каюту Нейрса. Беллэрс проследовал мимо меня к лестнице на нижнюю палубу.  
— Невозможный человек, — пожаловался я, закрывая за собой дверь. — В один момент он приятнейший из смертных, в другой — сущее порождение зла. Не пойму, как столько всего умещается в таком маленьком теле.  
— Вам не удалось склонить его на нашу сторону? — осведомился Нейрс, перекатывая сигару во рту.  
— Кажется, я еще больше обозлил его.  
— Не хотите ли вы, чтобы я попробовал?  
— Отличная идея, Нейрс, — загорелся я. — Вас он, может, послушает, ведь вы с ним не обходились грубо.  
— Я попросил стюарда принести чай, — как бы между прочим заметил Нейрс. — Не желаете ли составить мне компанию?  
— С удовольствием! — воскликнул я, усаживаясь напротив.  
Когда дверь отворилась, и вошел стюард с подносом, мне показалось, что я увидел в коридоре Бэллерса. Но что ему было делать на нашей палубе?

На следующий день к Бэллерсу, отдыхавшему в шезлонге, подошел Нейрс и сел рядом. Я наблюдал за ними краем глаза, стоя у борта. Через несколько минут Нейрс направился ко мне, качая головой.  
— Он совсем на мели и, если вы от него не откупитесь, стребует деньги с Картью.  
— Сколько же он хочет?  
— Он не называл точную цифру, но я понял, что одним кровопусканием он не ограничится.  
— За кого он нас принимает? — яростно воскликнул я, ударяя кулаком по поручню. — Почему эта крыса думает, что нам небезразлична судьба Картью?  
— Но она нам действительно небезразлична, — возразил Нейрс, — хотя и не в той мере, чтобы жертвовать вашими деньгами.  
Я успокоился и огляделся. Бэллерс внимательно за нами наблюдал, но, встретившись со мной взглядом, тут же отвернулся. Мне это не понравилось.  
— Уйдем отсюда, — предложил я, — пока Бэллерс не услышал чего-то, что ему знать не положено.  
Мы продолжили разговор в каюте Нейрса, которая была ближе к палубе, чем моя, и пришли к неутешительному выводу — Бэллерса нам не уговорить, остается только опередить его. В процессе обсуждения мы пили виски, и я так размяк, что заснул прямо в кресле, не найдя в себе сил добраться до собственной постели. Утром я обнаружил себя на койке Нейрса под его же одеялом, а сам Нейрс сидел на прежнем месте и курил, будто не ложился вовсе. 

Последние дни путешествия мы с Нейрсом не расставались. Бэллерс крутился неподалеку: то ли искал возможности заговорить, то ли, как и мы, любил гулять по палубе. Забыв на время о Картью, мы с Нейрсом вспоминали плавание к острову Мэддоус, шторм, чуть не стоивший нам жизни, "Летящего по ветру", на котором не оказалось достаточно опиума для покрытия расходов, и дальнейшие приключения, которые нас так сблизили.  
— Вначале вы показались мне недалеким, упрямым морским волком, — сказал я в порыве откровенности. — Я понятия не имел, как мы с вами уживемся на одном корабле, тем более что упрямства у меня было поболе вашего. Мог ли я тогда подумать, что мы станем друзьями?  
Нейрс усмехнулся и тоже поделился впечатлениями:  
— Я всегда с презрением относился к суперкарго — наслушался всякого от моряков, знаете ли. Вы выглядели и вели себя, как избалованный денди, но потом...  
— Потом? — поторопил я.  
— Потом вы трудились наравне со всеми, хотя могли бы вообще не выходить из каюты.  
— Я не мог поступить иначе, ведь на кону стояло наше с Джимом благополучие, — объяснил я.  
— Тем не менее, вы вели себя необычно для владельца шхуны, и тогда впервые я взглянул на вас, как на... — Нейрс замялся.  
— Не стесняйтесь и говорите честно, — подбодрил я. — Вы стали воспринимать меня, как обычного человека?  
— Как равного, если позволите, мистер Додд.  
В устах Нейрса это было комплиментом, ибо о себе он был весьма высокого мнения, но мало кому в этом признавался. Я был среди тех немногих, если не единственным, кто мог оценить такое отношение. Однако Нейрс решил, что сказал слишком много, и несколько кругов мы проделали в молчании. Остановившись у кормы, я дотронулся до руки Нейрса, желая показать, что и не думаю на него злиться. Из-за угла вынырнул Бэллерс и остановился прямо перед нами.  
— Ага! — победно воскликнул он и двинулся дальше.  
Мы недоуменно переглянулись, не понимая, что на него нашло. Я предположил, что у Бэллерса, наверное, солнечный удар, и мы продолжили прогулку.  
— Я рад, что вы поехали со мной, — сказал я, жалея, что не могу словами передать всю свою благодарность. — Какими скучными были бы дни на борту с одним только Бэллерсом в качестве знакомого!  
Нейрс кивнул, и дальше мы пошли, держась под руки. 

Пароход причалил в Ливерпуле. Оставив багаж в отеле, мы отправились в театр, не желая упускать Бэллерса из виду. Нейрса спектакль не интересовал, но он досидел до самого конца. Далее мы посетили Честер, а за ним и другие английские города. Бэллерс с интересом осматривал памятники истории, а я рассказывал Нейрсу то, что знал о них, и время от времени поддавался художественному порыву и запечатлевал окружающее на бумаге. У меня и по сей день хранится рисунок, которым я особенно дорожу — Нейрс на фоне разрушенной церквушки в Бате. 

Бэллерс не спешил сесть на поезд, направляющийся в Столлбридж-Минстер, где находилось поместье Картью, а мы не хотели оставлять его без присмотра. И наконец-то мы оказались в одном вагоне, ибо Бэллерс точно так же не решался оставлять нас одних. Через час он вроде бы заснул, и мы с Нейрсом тихо переговаривались, склонив головы друг к другу, на случай, если Бэллерс притворяется. Прибыв в городок, бывший когда-то римским, мы заселились в единственный отель и разошлись по своим номерам. Не выдержав бездействия, я вскоре заглянул к Нейрсу, и мы отправились обедать. Бэллерс увязался за нами и уселся за соседний столик. Мне было неприятно его общество, ведь я не мог поговорить с Нейрсом из опасения, что Бэллерс нас услышит.

На следующий день промедление показалось мне особенно ужасным: мы не могли вечно следить друг за другом и ничего не предпринимать. Я решился обсудить дальнейшие наши действия с Бэллерсом и пригласил его за наш стол. Чтобы переговоры шли легче, я заказал шампанское. Пригубив из бокала, я, однако, с отвращением его отодвинул, но Бэллерса дурной вкус не смутил. Он давно уже пристрастился к спиртному и не обращал внимания на качество выпивки. Он явно понимал, что именно я хочу с ним обсудить, и отдалял неприятный момент, опорожняя бокал за бокалом. Когда шампанское закончилось, я поднялся наверх за Нейрсом, ибо понял, что один с Бэллерсом не справлюсь. Когда мы вернулись в обеденный зал, его уже не было, и портье сказал, что Бэллерс покинул отель. Мы сразу же подумали, что он, воспользовавшись моментом, отправился в Столлбридж-ле-Картью, но далеко ли он уехал в таком состоянии? Спешить было уже некуда, и мы остались ждать в номере Нейрса, надеясь, что Бэллерс просто пошел проветриться. Промаявшись несколько часов, я ушел к себе и лег спать, испытывая неудовлетворение и тревогу.

Не знаю, который был час, но за окном еще не рассвело, когда ко мне заявился Бэллерс со свечой. Он еле переставлял ноги, но говорил четко для человека, осушившего в одиночку бутылку шампанского. Бэллерс рассказал, как его ограбили, и что ему нужна помощь в виде ссуды, пока он не вернет свои деньги. Я сразу не поверил в его историю, но все же спросил, какими он видит условия ссуды. Оказалось, он вовсе не собирался возвращать мне проценты по долгу, да и возврат долга стоял под вопросом. Не решаясь прямо требовать у меня денег, он придумал ограбление и попытался надавить на жалость. Мне стало так противно, что я накинул халат и постучал в дверь Нейрса. Бэллерс пошел за мной, продолжая уговоры. Нейрс открыл через минуту и молча пропустил нас внутрь. В комнате висел густой табачный дым, и я понял, что Нейрс еще не ложился. Я вкратце пересказал историю Бэллерса и его требования, а Бэллерс кивал и бросал на нас умоляющие взгляды. Закончив, я предложил дать ему пятьдесят долларов, оплатить проезд до Сан-Франциско и в дальнейшем выдавать двадцать пять долларов в месяц. Нейрс одобрительно кивнул, но Бэллерсу такой расклад не понравился.  
— Мне нужно пятьсот долларов, — взвизгнул он.  
— Вряд ли вас ограбили больше, чем на десять, — заметил Нейрс хладнокровно.  
— Значит, вы отказываетесь оказать мне помощь?  
— Берите пятьдесят долларов и убирайтесь отсюда, — предложил я снова.  
— Ну уж нет, — усмехнулся Бэллерс. — Для начала я навещу мистера Картью.  
Я уже было хотел выставить шантажиста за дверь, но Нейрс в последний раз попытался его образумить:  
— Ваши угрозы нам, как видите, не страшны, а мистера Картью мы предупредим. Берите, что предлагает мистер Додд, другого шанса у вас не будет.  
Бэллерс улыбнулся и смерил нас взглядом.  
— В таком случае, господа, я открою вашу тайну.  
— Вы бредите, Бэллерс, — вмешался я. — У нас нет тайн, которые требуется скрывать.  
— Последний раз прошу одолжить мне пятьсот долларов.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда все ваши знакомые узнают, что вы содомиты! — выкрикнул Бэллерс, победно сверкая глазами.  
Мне не свойственна излишняя эмоциональность, но тут я вытаращил глаза и обернулся к Нейрсу. Тот был в равной мере ошарашен.  
— Думали, я не замечу? — продолжал Бэллерс, неправильно истолковав наше удивление. — Эти прогулки по палубе, держания за руки, ночевка в одной каюте...  
— Но, — начал я, — мы просто друзья.  
— Очень близкие друзья, — съязвил Бэллерс, глядя на нас с отвращением. — Не думал, что вы на такое способны, мистер Додд, но ваше отрицание только подтверждает мои выводы.  
— Оставьте, — поднял руку Нейрс, когда я уже собрался высказать все, что думал о грязном умишке Бэллерса. — Мы не сможем переубедить этот твердый лоб.  
— Подумайте хорошенько, — тон Бэллерса сделался умоляющим. — Всего четыреста долларов за мое молчание... Триста!  
— Вашему молчанию грош цена, — сказал я, поднимаясь. — Прошу вас уйти.  
— Вы не понимаете, что творите! — вскричал шантажист и потряс кулаком. — Разве вам не дорога ваша репутация, мистер Додд? А вам, мистер Нейрс? Кто наймет капитана, который совращает матросов?  
— Хватит! — прикрикнул я, заметив, как побледнел мой друг. — Если вы сами не уйдете, я выпровожу вас силой.  
— Теперь мы враги! Берегитесь, мистер Додд, берегитесь, — с этими словами Бэллерс ретировался к двери и скрылся в коридоре.  
Я упер руки в бока и возмущенно повернулся к Нейрсу:  
— Вы слышали, что нес этот негодяй? Содомиты, подумать только! Как только ему в голову пришла такая мысль?  
— Вы против содомии? — спросил Нейрс.  
На какой-то миг я растерялся, не ожидая такого странного вопроса.  
— Я против любого насилия, — ответил я осторожно.  
— А если насилия нет?  
— Не думал об этом, — признался я. — Я совершил слишком много нехороших поступков и не вправе осуждать других. В чем я точно уверен, так это в том, что не раскрою содомита, если вдруг узнаю его тайну. Это гадко.  
— Гадко? — переспросил Нейрс со странным выражением на лице.  
— Сдавать чьи-то секреты, — пояснил я, и Нейрс заметно расслабился.  
— Вы правы, мистер Додд, это не по-джентльменски.  
— А почему вы спросили?  
— Без особой причины, — пожал плечами Нейрс, но я чувствовал, что он не договаривает.  
Его лицо покраснело, и смотрел он куда угодно, только не на меня. Я положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить, но он отшатнулся.  
— Я хотел бы лечь спать, если позволите, — сообщил Нейрс.  
— Да, конечно, — удивился я и пожелал ему спокойной ночи.

На следующее утро выяснилось, что Бэллерс покинул отель, не заплатив по счету. Быстро собравшись, мы с Нейрсом последовали за ним в Столлбридж-ле-Картью. Дворецкий сообщил нам, что мистер Картью уехал путешествовать, и мы не первые о нем спрашиваем. Не буду останавливаться на подробностях, но разными хитростями мы выяснили, что Картью уехал в Шайи-ан-Бьер, маленький городок около Барбизона. Вернувшись в отель, мы выписались и тронулись в путь, не зная, известно ли Бэллерсу то же, что и нам. 

Надо сказать, что Нейрс ко мне охладел, и я не мог понять, чем провинился. Когда я прямо спросил его об этом, Нейрс пробормотал что-то невнятное, но перестал отодвигаться каждый раз, как я к нему подходил. В Барбизоне мы остановились в смежных номерах, и я попросил портье отпереть дверь между нашими комнатами. Я намеревался объясниться с Нейрсом начистоту, он это почувствовал и не пытался воспротивиться неизбежному. Начал я с того, что так ценимая мной дружба дала трещину, а закончил обещанием сделать все, от меня зависящее, чтобы поправить положение. Нейрс произнес целую речь о том, что моей вины ни в чем нет, что все случилось слишком неожиданно, что частично виноват Бэллерс, что он тоже готов на все, если это доставит мне удовольствие, что он недостоин моей дружбы — в общем, путался в показаниях, как говорят судьи. Воспользовавшись заминкой, я сел рядом с ним на кровать и сунул ему в руку стакан с прозрачной жидкостью. Он осушил его одним глотком, затем какое-то время не мог произнести ни слова, только дышал ртом.  
— Что вы мне дали, черт побери? — обрушился он на меня.  
— Водку, — честно ответил я.  
— Я думал, это вода, — просипел он. — Вы хотите меня напоить?  
— Обычно это помогает, — кивнул я, — вы слишком напряжены.  
Не знаю, как Нейрс не убил меня за эту вольность, возможно, дружеские чувства в нем не угасли до конца. Затем, слово за слово, я вытянул из него историю про друга, влюбленного в другого мужчину, который и не думал рассказывать о своих чувствах, но одно событие напомнило ему об этом и... Я как-то сразу понял, что Нейрс выдумал этого друга, потому что опасался моей реакции.  
— Дружище, — с самой ласковой улыбкой произнес я, — я не собираюсь вас осуждать. Даже влюбись вы в статую Аполлона, я бы похлопал вас по плечу и предложил мне позировать.  
— Позировать вам? — приподнял брови Нейрс.  
— У вас подходящая фигура, — я ничуть не смутился, — а я хороший скульптор.  
— Вы смеетесь надо мной.  
— Вовсе нет! До Микеланджело мне, конечно, далеко, но чему-то я все же выучился за отцовские деньжата.  
— А если я скажу, что испытываю противоестественные желания в отношении знакомого вам лица?  
— Вы говорите о Джиме Пинкертоне? Что ж, должен вас огорчить, он счастливо женат и к экспериментам не склонен.  
— Я говорю не о мистере Пинкертоне.  
— Тогда о ком-то с "Норы Крейн"? — мне стало неловко. — Это Джонсон?  
Нейрса явно позабавил такой вариант, и он с улыбкой покачал головой.  
— Надеюсь, не Бэллерс? — в ужасе воскликнул я. — Этого я точно не переживу.  
— Вы считаете себя умным человеком, не так ли? — усмехнулся Нейрс, и я кивнул. — Однако вы не замечаете того, что происходит с вашими друзьями. Позвольте еще раз задать вам вопрос: как вы относитесь к содомитам?  
— Никак, — опешил я. — Я ни одного не знаю.  
— Знаете.  
— Да, простите, я имел в виду, что ни одного не знал. И вы... э-э-э... не похожи на... вы понимаете... — Я чувствовал, что упускаю нечто важное, но больше не мог вспомнить ни одного общего знакомого. — Это ведь не Картью?  
— Я его даже не видел.  
— Вы меня совершенно запутали, Нейрс. Впрочем, я не должен был так на вас наседать, ваше право сохранить эту тайну. Я только хотел предложить помощь и сочувствие, если вам оно нужно...  
Я говорил что-то еще, но в памяти осталось иное. Нейрс оказался неожиданно близко, я и не заметил, как он сократил расстояние между нами, и от него пахло спиртом. Кажется, я спросил "В чем дело?" или, быть может, "Все ли хорошо?", но в следующий миг его губы накрыли мои, и я вынужденно замолчал. А потом я отхлебнул водки прямо из горла и громко вопросил, каким нужно быть дураком, чтобы сразу не догадаться?  
— Погруженным в себя художником, — ответил Нейрс, несколько сбитый с толку моей нейтральной реакцией. Наверное, он думал, что я наброшусь на него с кулаками, или выскочу из комнаты, или совершу еще какую-нибудь глупость. Но не таким был Лауден Додд, выбравший когда-то быстрый путь через шторм вместо обхода по спокойному морю. Нет, Лауден Додд привык встречать повороты судьбы лицом к лицу, что бы они ему ни сулили.  
— Вы все еще здесь? — недоуменно спросил Нейрс.  
— Да, я здесь.  
— Хм...  
— Вот именно, — и, повинуясь любопытству, я вернул Нейрсу поцелуй.  
Любопытство сменилось удивлением, удивление — желанием. Мне нравилось целовать Нейрса, мне нравилось, как его сильные руки обнимают меня за плечи, мне нравилось, что я ощутил, случайно дотронувшись до его паха. Еще через несколько минут количество пунктов в графе "приятно" увеличилось. Я не мог обвинять в этом алкоголь, потому что выпил слишком мало — оставалось верить своему телу. Следующие полчаса я исследовал тело Нейрса, и у меня были все шансы убедиться, что Аполлону до него далеко. Теплый, отзывчивый Нейрс был куда лучше и... благодарнее. Он обхватил рукой мое мужское достоинство и вернул мне услугу. Когда все закончилось, я застегнул брюки и расхохотался.  
— Только представьте, какие убийственные доказательства прошли мимо Бэллерса.  
— Счастье, что это так, мистер Додд, — серьезно ответил Нейрс. — Счастье, что это так.

***

Вот и вся история о том, как мы достигли взаимопонимания. Тогда я еще не испытывал к Нейрсу сильных чувств, но и дружбой их назвать было бы преуменьшением. К тому, что у нас есть сейчас, я пришел постепенно и даже не заметил, когда переступил некую черту. Возможно, кого-то удивит, что я с таким пылом ответил на чувства Нейрса, но вспомните, в какой атмосфере я жил до переезда в Америку. Художники и скульпторы каждый день смотрят на обнаженную мужскую фигуру, а вечера проводят с такими же художниками и скульпторами. Конечно, я не считаю, что именно окружение толкнуло меня в объятья Нейрса, а хочу лишь подчеркнуть, что рос в духе свободы и вседозволенности. Мне не свойственна рефлексия, и я прежде не задумывался, почему равнодушен к женскому полу. Нейрс же считал, что либо я не подозреваю о своих предпочтениях (и сообщать мне о них было бы опасно), либо не интересуюсь им как любовником. Время от времени я задумываюсь, куда бы повернули наши отношения, не отправься Нейрс со мной на поиски Картью.

Мы, конечно же, его нашли. Картью поведал, что случилось с "Летящим по ветру", а затем взял с нас обещание, что мы никому об этом не расскажем. Мы с легкостью согласились. Через три месяца Нейрс, как и планировал, отправился в заказное плавание, но, когда вернулся, без меня в море уже не выходил. Картью удостоверился в моей деловой хватке и профессионализме Нейрса как капитана и купил шхуну, отдав ее в наше распоряжение. Мы с Нейрсом стали партнерами еще и в бизнесе: часть прибыли мы отдавали Картью, но львиная доля оставалась нам.

Иногда Картью присоединялся к нам в плавании, и мне начинало казаться, что он о нас знает. Хотя мы с Нейрсом спали на разных койках и старались не проявлять особого внимания друг к другу, несколько недель в море без секса сводили нас с ума. В какой-то момент мы не выдерживали и уединялись в тихом уголке, насколько это было возможно на маленькой шхуне с отличной слышимостью. Нейрсу приходилось закрывать мне рот рукой, чтобы заглушить стоны, а я держал его, чтобы он не ударился обо что-нибудь. 

Однажды ночью Картью чуть не застал нас. Думая, что он уже спит, я прямо на палубе опустился перед Нейрсом на колени и взял его член в рот. Повинуясь умелым движениям моего языка, он быстро затвердел, и вот уже мы ничего не замечали. Только Нейрс излил свое семя, как люк в дальнем конце шхуны поднялся, и оттуда вылез зевающий Картью. Нейрс поспешно застегнул брюки и, когда Картью приблизился, совсем не походил на застигнутого врасплох человека. В такие минуты я завидовал его сдержанности. Прикрывая рукой пах, чтобы возбуждение не было заметно, я нервно засмеялся и объяснил, что поскользнулся, а Нейрс как раз собирался мне помочь...  
— ...подняться, — закончил Нейрс.  
Меня разобрало еще больше, и на глаза от смеха навернулись слезы. 

После этого случая мы стали осторожнее, но я и по сей день не знаю, что тогда видел Картью. Уж слишком шумным было его появление на палубе, будто он хотел предупредить нас и дать время привести себя в порядок. Как бы то ни было, он относился к нам по-дружески и ни разу не спросил, почему мы не возьмем парочку матросов-помощников.


End file.
